The Cloudy Sky Tribrid
by badass goddess
Summary: Zero has been keeping a few secrets from everyone but Kaien Cross and her teacher Toga Yagari. Yuki only knows that she is a female hiding as a male for her own safety. Zero never drank Yuki's blood but from someone she knew and trusted. Will the Night Class find out about Zero's secrets. Zero disappears after the final battle with Rido. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary:** **Zero has been keeping a few secrets from everyone but Kaien Cross and her teacher Toga Yagari. Yuki only knows that she is a female hiding as a male for her own safety. Zero never drank Yuki's blood but from someone she knew and trusted. Will the Night Class find out about Zero's secrets. Zero disappears after the final battle with Rido. Zero now going by Skull becomes an Arcobaleno at 16. 30 years later, the Arcobaleno Curse is finally broken. Will the ex-Arcobaleno find out about the secrets that Zero has been keeping? Why does the Ninth want Tsuna and his Guardians to go to Cross Academy and why is Zero/Skull going with them? What if Zero sees Kaname, Yuki and the others again? (Fem!Zero-is-Fem!Skull).**

 ** **Flashbacks/dreams/day dreams.****

* * *

Kai Kiryu is the Ancestor of the Kiryu family and he is the original nightwalker-warlock hybrid. He and his family were turned into a different race of vampires called nightwalkers by an obsessive pureblood named Cynthia that wanted to see if she could turn humans into pureblood vampires and she also became obsessive over Kai, who she claimed to be in love with.

He is also the one who created the Vampire Hunter Association to protect innocents from evil vampires like Level E's. He also created an island called Kuricha Shima (Creature Island), it is an island where humans, vampires, witches and other supernatural creatures can live together in peace. Kai is the king of Kuricha Shima.

Also over the two thousand years, the Kiryu family grew to be renowned Vampire Hunters. While the members of the Kiryu don't have nightwalker sides that Akio (Kai's dhampir son) had, they still have weaken nightwalker abilities minus the emotion control, mind compulsion and dream manipulation. They are apart of the royal family of the Vampire Hunter Association because their Ancestor, Kai made the Association to protect humans from being hurt or killed by evil vampires like Level E's.

The Kiryu family are well known and respected by the Hunter Society for their skills in hunting and capturing vampires. Though there is no apparent inherent hatred for vampires themselves in the family. They knew that their Ancestor is part-nightwalker, which is a different race of vampires and he is one of the first of that vampire race. They were tutored on how their Ancestor and his family became Nightwalkers.

 **...**  
 **...**

It's been seven since Kai met and fell in love with his mate, who is a pureblood vampire named Lydia Doragon. They dated for a year before they got married and mated. A year after they married and mated, they got wonderful news that Lydia is pregnant with hers and Kai's unborn child.

9 months later Lydia gives birth to their daughter, Zero Doragon-Kiryu. They then found out that their daughter was special because she is a tribrid, being part-nightwalker, part-witch and part-pureblood.

Kai could remember when his little princess was born, how both him and his mate was so happy to have her in their arms.

 **"Congratulations, King Kai, Queen Lydia. You have a healthy baby girl." Dr. Silverstar told them. She then placed a purple bundle in Lydia's arms.**

 **Lydia smiled down at her newborn daughter before looking over to her mate, who was also looking down at their newborn daughter with a big smile. "What should we name her, Kai?" She asked her husband/mate.**

 **"Zero Doragon-Kiryu." Kai said as he picked his daughter out of his mate's arms and held her in his.**

 **"That's a perfect name for our little princess." Lydia told him.**

A few hours after Zero was born, a pureblood and a coven of witches kidnapped her to sacrifice her to make them more powerful. But Kai and Lydia rescued Zero and killed the pureblood and the coven of witches.

A year later when Zero was a year old, Kai and Lydia decided to visit Tsubaki and Haru Kiryu and they took their daughter with them. That was when they met Tsubaki and Haru's son, Ichiru Kiryu. Kai, Lydia, Tsubaki and Haru were shocked to see how Zero and Ichiru look almost identical to each other, the only difference was their eyes.

Zero has silver hair that she got from her mother and magenta-lavender eyes that she got from her father. Ichiru has silver hair which he got from his father and lilac eyes.

 **"Daddy, why here?" 1 year old Zero asked her father.**

 **Kai smiled at his daughter before picking her up and placing her on his hip. "We're here to see some distant relatives, ok princess?"**

 **Zero smiled a bright smile at her father. "Ok, Daddy." She then buried her head into her father's neck.**

 **Lydia smiled at Kai and Zero before she knocked on the front door. A few minutes later the door opened by a beautiful woman with** **long dark blonde hair tied in a low ponytail. "Hello Tsubaki-chan, how are you and your family?" Lydia asked with a warm smile.**

 **"Hello, Lydia-chan, Kai-sama." Tsubaki greeted the hybrid and pureblood. "My family is doing fine." She then noticed the toddler in Kai's arms. "And who is this little one?"**

 **"This is mine and Lydia's daughter, Zero. She is a little shy about meeting new people." Kai said.**

 **"Well come on in, Haru and Ichiru are in the living room." Tsubaki moved out the way for Kai, Zero and Lydia could come into the house and then lead them to the living room.**

 **"Who was at the door, Tsubaki?" Haru asked his wife before looking up to see Kai holding a silver haired toddler and Lydia. "Kai-sama, Lydia-chan!? And who is this little one?"**

 **"It's good to see you again, Haru. And this is our daughter?" Kai told his descendant. He then turned his attention to his daughter. "It's okay, Zero-hime. These people are family, there's no need to be shy."**

 **Zero pulled her head from her father's neck and looked at the Tsubaki, Haru and Ichiru. "Hi, I Zero."**

 **Ichiru looked at the silver haired girl that could pass as his twin sister. "Hi Zero, I Ichiru."**

 **Kai, Lydia, Tsubaki and Haru are shocked on how their children look almost identical to each other minus their eyes. Zero and Ichiru could pass as twins.**

 **"Haru, Tsubaki, when was Ichiru born?" Lydia asked.**

 **"October, 28th." Haru answered.**

 **"Kai-sama, Lydia-chan, when was Zero born?"**

 **"October, 28th." Kai replied.**

After that Tsubaki and Haru became Zero's godparents, so she would go to them if anything happened to Kai, Lydia, Kenji and Riko. While Kai and Lydia became Ichiru's godparents and would go to them if anything happened to Tsubaki and Haru.

Over the five years since Zero was born, Kai and his family found out that Zero's blood was very special because it smelled so delicious but it could also make those that drink it more powerful. Over the five years there were a lot of attacks by Level E's, Level B's or noble vampire or sometimes a pureblood that tries to kidnap Zero, so they could drink her blood to make them more powerful. Her blood would also let regular nightwalkers walk in daylight with out any daylight jewelry. Which caused some regular nightwalkers to attack the castle to get to Zero.

* * *

 **-Zero's abilities-**

Zero is a tribrid, part-nightwalker, part-witch and part-pureblood. She has many abilities from being a nightwalker-witch-pureblood tribrid. Zero is probably the most powerful supernatural creature in the world.

 **Super Strength:** Zero is much stronger then hunters, regular nightwalkers, original nightwalkers, werewolves, regular nightwalker-warlock hybrids, regular nightwalker-witch hybrids, pureblood vampires and humans. She is able to decapitate other species with a single chop, can shatter windows and doors with small objects. Even more so when enhancing her strength with her Cloud Flames.

 **Super Speed:** Zero is faster then hunters, regular nightwalkers, original nightwalkers, werewolves, regular nightwalker-warlock hybrids, regular nightwalker-witch hybrids, pureblood vampires and humans. Even more so when she enhances her speed with her Cloud Flames. She is able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks and run miles in mere minutes.

 **Super Agility:** Zero is much more flexibility, reflexes, agility and dexterity then any hunters, regular nightwalkers, original nightwalkers, werewolves, regular nightwalker-warlock hybrids, regular nightwalker-witch hybrids, pureblood vampires and humans. Even more so when after she started training to be a hunter and taking up gymnastics.

 **Super Senses:** Zero has more enhanced sense of hearing, sight, smell and taste then any hunters, regular nightwalkers, original nightwalkers, werewolves, regular nightwalker-warlock hybrids, regular nightwalker-witch hybrids, pureblood vampires and humans.

 **Super Durability:** Zero can take more trauma then any hunters, regular nightwalkers, original nightwalkers, werewolves, regular nightwalker-warlock hybrids, regular nightwalker-witch hybrids, pureblood vampires and humans without much discomfort or injury. But she can still get hurt by weapons due to blood loss, she can also get hurt by magic and magic items.

 **Healing Factor:** Zero heals faster then hunters, regular nightwalkers, original nightwalkers, werewolves, regular nightwalker-warlock hybrids, regular nightwalker-witch hybrids, pureblood vampires and humans. She can heal/recover/regenerate from any and all injuries in matter of seconds or minutes if she lost a lot of blood. Her healing will slow down if she loses a lot of blood, starving for blood or drinks Vervain laced liquid, through she recovers from the effects more quickly. Even more so when her Cloud Flames enhances her healing. Human or her soulmates' blood can make her healing process faster.

 **Immortality:** Zero is more immortal then her family with the White Oak Stake destroyed before she was born and white oak ash unable to effect her. No physical weapon on the earth can kill Zero, not even the anti-vampire weapons since her father made them with mixing his magic and blood together. Despite the extent of her immortality, Zero still needs to feed otherwise she will become weak and possibly desiccate just like regular nightwalkers, regular nightwalker-warlock hybrids, regular nightwalker-witch hybrids and original nightwalkers.

 **Day Walking:** Due to Zero's witch heritage, she is immune to the lethal U.V. rays and sunlight has on regular nightwalkers. Allowing her to walk in the daylight with out the need of daylight jewelry. Through the sun does hurt her eyes a little due to her pureblood heritage.

 **Enhanced Emotions:** Because of her nightwalker heritage, Zero feels her emotions more powerfully then regular nightwalkers, original nightwalkers, regular nightwalker-warlock hybrids and regular nightwalker-witch hybrids. Emotions such as anger, rage, aggression and violence, which causes her to be prone to violence then regular nightwalkers, original nightwalkers, regular nightwalker-warlock hybrids and regular nightwalker-witch hybrids. However she also feels emotions such as love, joy and happiness that lets her live her life more intensely. But Zero trained on how to control her emotions because her magic, pureblood abilities and other abilities are tied to her emotions.

 **Emotion Control:** Due to her nightwalker heritage, Zero is able to turn off her humanity. Though she has never turned her humanity off at all in her life.

 **Mind Compulsion:** Zero can compel the minds of any hunters, regular nightwalkers, original nightwalkers, werewolves, regular nightwalker-warlock hybrids, regular nightwalker-witch hybrids, pureblood vampires and humans.

 **Dream Manipulation:** Zero can control dreams like any regular nightwalkers, regular nightwalker-warlock hybrids, regular nightwalker-witch hybrids and original nightwalkers. She can produce and modify dreams as she likes. Like bestow nightmares or lucid dreams. The other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapping people in their dreams.

 **Sire Bond:** Zero has the ability to sire hybrids, regular vampires and turn Level D's into Level C's. She also has a telepathically link to those that she sires.

 **Magic:** Zero possesses magic more powerful then her father's. Her magic is more powerful then hunters, regular nightwalker-warlock hybrids, regular nightwalker-witch hybrids, pureblood vampires and witches. She can do spell casting, channeling and potion brewing, which are more powerful then any regular nightwalker-warlock hybrids, regular nightwalker-witch hybrids and witches.

 **Siphoning:** Zero possesses the rare ability to absorb magic, in all forms from another source.

 **Telekinesis:** Due to both her pureblood and witch heritage, she has this ability. Her ability of telekinesis is more powerful then regular nightwalker-warlock hybrids, regular nightwalker-witch hybrids, witches and pureblood vampires.

 **Elemental Manipulation:** Zero has the ability to control the elements because of her pureblood heritage. She can control air/wind, earth, fire, water, electricity/lightning, darkness, energy, ice, light and weather.

 **Premonition:** Zero has this ability due to her witch heritage. Her visions are of the future, past and present. Her visions are sometimes when she is awake or asleep. Some of Zero's visions are so powerful that if she has them when she is conscious, she falls unconscious after having them.

 **Transmutation:** Zero has this ability due to her witch heritage. She can transform, alter or transmute matter, energy, elements, objects, beings (animals, hunters, regular nightwalkers, original nightwalkers, werewolves, regular nightwalker-warlock hybrids, regular nightwalker-witch hybrids and humans), into anything else, either completely or partially, permanently or temporarily.

 **Force-Field Manipulation:** Zero has this ability due to her witch heritage. She can create, shape and manipulate force-fields. She can create a shield, wall or a field formed from energy, elements, shaped from environment or formed by manipulating smaller items to form a greater whole.

 **Creation:** Zero has this ability because of her witch heritage. She can create anything and everything out of nothing. She can create energy, objects, souls, portals and life of any complexity, dimensions or realities, stars, etc.. As Long as it can be defined as a object, she has the power to make it reality.

Due to Zero's pureblood heritage, she has the ability to control lower vampires physically and Erase Memories but she hardly uses those abilities. Her blood also heals wounds like regular nightwalkers, regular nightwalker-witch hybrids and Original Nightwalkers. Zero also has the ability to handle anti-vampire weapons since her father made them.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight. I do own my OCs Kai, Lydia, Kenji, Riko and Akio.**

 **Translate: Japanese - 'Kuricha' means creature and 'Shima' means Island. 'Kuricha Shima' meaning Creature Island.**

 **It never says the names of Zero and Ichiru's parents, so I gave them names. Well Zero have different parents but she is still a Kiryu. She is also the princess of Kuricha Shima and Vampire Hunter Association. I also don't know who created Vampire Hunter Association, so I made Kai (my OC and Zero's father) the one who created it.**

 **Please review because they are amazing and I need them to help me update my story.**


	2. Chapter 2

***Telepathic Sire Link* **  
 **{Visions}.******

* * *

Zero's life changed when she was 5 years old. It was when a huge group of Level E's lead by an evil pureblood vampire named Rido Kuran attack and killed her parents, uncle, aunt and Kin, who was protecting her.

Zero is in the Throne Room with her family when the Throne Room doors were slammed opened by a group of Level E's lead by a pureblood vampire. The pureblood vampire has red-brown wavy hair that stops roughly at his shoulders, his left eye is reddish-garnet and his right eye is an icy blue.

She could tell the pureblood was here to cause trouble. Zero ran over to her parents and hid behind her mother.

Kai got off of his throne before moving to stand in front of his family. "Who dares bring this monsters here in my island and castle?" He demanded as his sclera turn black and his magenta-lavender eyes started glowing with power.

"I'm Rido Kuran." Rido said with a evil smile. He then looked at Zero with a evil smile which caused to her shiver in fear. "These Level E's will help me take you down, so I get my hands on your little princess."

Kai growled at the threat towards his daughter. "You will not touch her." He then went to attack Rido but the Level E's were getting in his way but he would just kill them.

"Kin, come here!" Lydia called out to one of the castle's guards.

Kin is a tall man with shoulder length dark red hair and midnight blue eyes. He vamped speed over to where his queen and princess are at. "Yes, My Lady. What can I do for you?"

Lydia moved her daughter from behind her and over to Kin. "Watch and protect Zero from any Level E's that come after her."

Kin bowed to Queen Lydia before picking up Princess Zero. "Of course Queen Lydia. I will protect Zero-hime with my life." He then vamped speed them in the back of the Throne Room, he then placed Zero behind him before taking out his weapon, so he could protect the little princess from any Level E's or Rido if they came after her.

Kai, Lydia, Kenji and Riko fought and killed any Level E's, so they could get to Rido since he was a threat to Zero. They fought for an hour or two. Lydia was the first one to die when Rido stabbed her in the heart with an anti-vampire sword. Then Kai, Kenji and Riko were the next to die when Rido staked them with a stake coated in white oak ash.

Lydia shattered in shards of glass. Kai, Kenji and Riko dropped down to the floor dead, their skin were deadly white and their veins were showing.

Zero eyes were wide as Rido killed her parents, Uncle Kenji and Aunt Riko in front of her. She let a horrified scream when she saw her family being killed in front of her.

Kin had killed all of the Level E's but one that was trying to get passed him to get to Zero. He then heard Zero screaming a horrified scream. He looked up to see that Lydia had shattered in shards of glass and that Kai, Kenji and Riko were dead with deadly white skin and their veins showing. He then let's out a gasp as he was staked by Rido.

With the last of his strength, he turned toward Zero and told her. "Run away, Zero-hime." He then fell to the floor dead with his skin deadly pale and his vein showing.

"NO! MAMA, DADDY, UNCLE KENJI, AUNT RIKO, KIN!" Zero screamed out in horror. She was about to run like Kin had told her but she was grabbed by the last Level E. She froze when the Level E licked her neck before she let out a scream of pain when the Level E sank it's fangs into her neck rough before it started drinking her blood.

Rido didn't like the fact that the Level E was able to taste Zero's delicious smelling blood before him. He tore the Level E away from her before killing it. Rido then took Zero into his arms before leaning towards her neck.

Zero was shaking in fear before she remembered Sebastian. She had saved Sebastian from becoming a Level E when she gave him, her blood willing and turning him into a Level C vampire. He had became loyal to her because she saved his life and he became her permanent bodyguard.

Still shaking in fear, Zero opened the telepathic sire link to Sebastian. ***S-Sebastian! Help me! Please help me, Sebastian.***

 ***I will be there soon with help, Zero-hime.*** Sebastian sent back though their telepathic sire link.

Rido was about to bite Zero when he was tore away from her and thrown across the Throne Room. Zero would have fallen to the floor if she wasn't caught by Sebastian.

Sebastian is 20 to 21 years old, he has pale skin, he has black hair and wine red eyes (he looks like Sebastian from Black Butler). Sebastian eyes started glowing crimson eyes as he glares Rido. He then turned his back to the pureblood vampire and took his little princess to her father's throne before placing her down on it.

"Stay here while me and the others deal with him." Sebastian told Zero before turning towards the pureblood again.

Sebastian glared at the pureblood and growled out. "How dare you come here and killed Zero-hime's family in front of her, causing her emotion harm. You will pay for what you have done to her."

Sebastian and the others attacked Rido. Rido could sense that Sebastian and the others are Level C vampires, he tries to order them but found out that he couldn't.

"Sorry but you won't be able to control us even through you are a pureblood. We only follow Zero-hime because we are sired from her after she saved us from changing into Level E's." Sebastian had told the pureblood.

Sebastian and the others damaged Rido so badly that he had to flee before they could kill him.

After Rido disappeared, Sebastian rushed over to Zero with his vampire speed. He kneels down to Zero's level and started looking over her, checking to see if she had any injuries. He saw that there was blood on her neck but is was obvious that the bite mark had already healed.

"It's okay, Zero-hime. You're safe now and I will make sure you stay safe." Sebastian told his little princess.

"S-Sebastian." Zero stuttered a little. Her eyes closed and she started falling forward, towards Sebastian as she passed out due to what has happened today.

* * *

 **-Five years later-**

It's been five years since Zero lost her parents by the pureblood Rido, who lead a huge group Level E's. Zero promised that she would avenge her family by killing Rido when she sees him again.

Zero and the people of the island had a funeral for Kai, Lydia, Kenji, Riko and Kin. Kai, Lydia, Kenji and Riko were buried in the royal cemetery. While Kin was buried in the guard cemetery.

A month after the funeral, Zero was sent to live with the Kiryus. Tsubaki and Haru had decided to hide her as the 'twin' brother of Ichiru Kiryu for her own safety and since Ichiru was born sickly, which they could simply blame as the 'Curse of the Hunter Twins'. They gave Zero a necklace that would hid her pureblood aura, hide her delicious smelling scent, make her look like a male version of herself and weaken her abilities as a tribrid.

Over the five years, Zero was trained alongside with her 'twin', Ichiru and Kaito Takamiya to be a huntress by Toga Yagari. Ichiru is able to be taught as a hunter now because Zero keeps giving him, her blood which is making him healthier. Toga knows that Zero is a female, that she is a tribrid and the princess of both Kuricha Shima and Vampire Hunter Association.

Also over the five years, Sebastian would come every month to give Zero blood to keep her strong. Since Zero was born, she only had supernatural blood and little human blood, so she likes supernatural blood more then human blood.

* * *

 **-Zero, age 10-**

Zero is walking home after a long day of training with Yagari-sensei and Kaito. Ichiru had stayed home because he got the flu. Ever since she woke up this morning, Zero has a bad feeling that something was bad was going to happen today. But she doesn't know what it is.

Zero was almost home and could see the house when she froze when she started having a vision.

 **{Tsubaki and Haru was laying down in the living room with dull dead eyes as they lay in a puddle of their blood.**

 **There was the pureblood that Zero and Ichiru saw the other day with her eyes glowing a crimson red. **"I finally had my revenge for my lover." The pureblood said.}****

She took a deep breath after she came out of the vision and that was when she smelt it. Fresh blood. And it was coming from the Kiryu house. "No!" Zero whispered in horror before she rushed towards the house, unknowingly using her tribrid speed.

Once she got to the house, she saw the door was already opened. Zero was about to go inside when she felt strong arms grabbed her from behind and pulled her away from the house.

Zero let out a scream when she felt fang sank into her neck. She then heard Ichiru yelled out. "Zero-nee-chan! Your promised that you wouldn't hurt her, Shizuka-sama!" Zero then felt the fangs being removed from her neck.

"I'm not harming her, Ichiru. I'm just going to turn her into a vampire." Shizuka told Ichiru.

Zero then used her telekinesis on Shizuka to send her flying away from her. After that she fell to her knees, panting and placed a hand over the bite mark. A few seconds later, she removed her hand from her neck to show that the bite mark had healed.

Ichiru rushed over to his twin sister, kneeling down by her and had a worried look in his eyes. "Zero-nee-chan are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Zero said as she got up from the snowy ground before she glared at the pureblood. "You won't be able to change me into a vampire. Now why did you attack my family?!"

"They killed by my lover because they got a mission to take out a dangerous Level E. But my lover never turned into a Level E, I didn't let him. I just wanted my revenge on them for taking my lover away from me." Shizuka told Zero. "And what do you mean that I won't be able to change you into a vampire? Once a human is bite by a pureblood, they turn into vampires."

"It wasn't the Kiryus fault that their got a mission to take your lover out, they follow the rules of the Vampire Hunter Association. And if your lover wasn't a Level E, why was his name on the list of Level E's? Also you can't change someone that is already part vampire, especially if that someone is part-pureblood."

"My lover shouldn't have been on the list of Level E's to be killed, my fiancé, another pureblood had placed him on the list to get rid of him. I could only get revenge on Tsubaki and Haru Kiryu." Shizuka said.

Zero felt sorry for the female pureblood. "Who is your pureblood fiancé?"

"Rido Kuran."

When Zero heard Rido's name, her sclera turn black and her eyes changed to glowing crimson red, her fangs sharped and poked out of her lips. Right now she looks like a demon.

"Who and what at are you?" Shizuka gasped out as she looked at the silverette.

"I'm Zero Doragon-Kiryu and I'm a nightwalker-witch-pureblood tribrid. I also promised myself five years ago that I would avenge my family by killing the pureblood that killed them in front of me. That pureblood is Rido Kuran." Zero said, she growled at the mere thought of Rido. "I will help you get your revenge on Rido but I will also get my revenge on him too."

"Thank you, Zero."

"No probably"

"What happens now, Zero-nee" Ichiru asked.

"You and Shizuka will leave tonight while the house will burn. Hopefully everyone will believe that Ichiru is dead and Shizuka is long gone. I will probably be sent to Kaien Cross and will stay at the Cross Academy with him."

Zero used her elemental ability to sent the house on fire before turning back to Shizuka and Ichiru. "Don't worry Ichiru, we will see each other again in the future. But for now, I need you safe and away from future danger."

"Ok, Zero-nee-chan." Ichiru hugged his sister. Zero hugged Ichiru back. A few minutes later, they pulled away and Ichiru left with Shizuka.

Zero then used her magic to clear the blood off of her before she placed herself to sleep and then she fell down to the snowy ground asleep.

 **...**  
 **...**

Some hunters from the Association had found Zero and took her back to the base of the Association. They asked Zero what happened. She told them that a pureblood had attacked and killed Tsubaki and Haru Kiryu, that Ichiru was also dead and that the pureblood had also bitten her. They all wrote this in my file but they knew that she would never change into a Level E's like those that are bitten by purebloods because they knew that Zero is a tribrid but they never put that on her file.

After that, Zero was sent to Cross Academy to Kaien Cross like she knew that she would be. Zero used her magic to place a tattoo that looks just a Hunter's Seal on the left side of her neck. She met Yuki Cross, Kaien's adoptive daughter and her now adoptive little sister. Zero had decided to hid the real her over a mask that hates vampires, especially purebloods because one had killed her family and turned her into a 'Level D'. Two weeks after coming to Cross Academy to stay with Kaien Cross, Zero finally met Kaname and attacked him under her mask.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Vampire Knight. I do my OCs Kin and Sebastian.**

 **Well the whole thing with Shizuka is done and Zero is finally at Cross Academy under the guardianship of Kaien Cross. The next chapter will have a Timeskip.**

 **Please review because they are amazing and I need them to help me update my story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**-Timeskip, four years-**

In front of the Moon Dormitory is a huge group of Day Class girls and one Day Class boy. "Don't push!" One Day Class girl said. "Hurry up and move it!" Another Day Class girl said.

"Okay, okay! Everybody move back please!" Yuki said as she stood in front of the Day Class girls and the Moon Dormitory's gates. "It's curfew time for everyone in the Day Class, so just get back to your dorms."

 _Cross Academy is a prestigious private school that divides it's student body between two groups. The Day Class and the Night Class._

The Day Class girls pushed against Yuki while yelling angry at to her. "Don't get so bossy just because you're a prefect."

"Urgh!" Yuki has a tick mark on her head as she tries to keep the Day Class girls back.

 _The Day Class and the Night Class share the use of the school facilities in rotation. But when the classes change in the evening, it's always complete chaos._

Yuki heard the gate to the Moon Dormitory click meaning that it was about to open. _'Shoot! The gate...!'_ Yuki thought.

"Ahh..."

"Look!"

The Night Class students walks through the gate.

 _The reason why students from the Day Class always crowd around the evening is because... the Night Class is an elite group of students. And they are all completely gorgeous._

"Good morning ladies!~ Still as pretty as ever, I see!" Aido said to the Day Class girls.

The Day Class girls let out a 'Kya!'. _'...Morning he says.'_ Yuki thought with a deadpan look.

"KYAAAAAA!" All the Day Class girls squealed out as they rushed towards the Night Class students. Yuki was knocked onto the ground by the rushing Day Class girls.

Kaname had seen Yuki be pushed to the ground and went over to her. "Are you okay, Yuki?" He asked as he knelt down by her. "They're always so difficult to manage."

"...Kaname!" Yuki said in shock when she looked up. She then quickly stood up and quickly said. "Yes... I'm just fine!" She placed a hand on her head as she blushes.

Kaname chuckles as he stood up. "You're always so formal with me. It makes me really sad..."

Yuki starts waving her hands in front of her, freaking out. "Oh... I didn't mean to." She told him. "It just you saved my life!"

"Don't worry about that anymore. It happened so long ago..." Kaname said as he put on of his hands on top of Yuki's head.

Suddenly a hand grabbed Kaname's wrist and pulled his hand away from Yuki. The hand belonged to Zero. She is now standing beside Yuki and is glaring at the pureblood vampire. "Class is starting... Kuran." Zero told the pureblood.

Kaname jerked his hand out of Zero's before going over to the rest of the Night Class. He then looks behind him to Zero and Yuki. "You're scaring me. Mr. Prefect." Then Kaname and the other Night Class students started walking away to go to their class.

Then a Day Class female student ran over to Kaname and nervously holds out a rose with a bow on it towards him. "K-Kuran! Umm... this... would you accept this?"

Kaname takes the rose from the female Day Class student. "Thank you." He said as he looked at her.

Then she and another female Day student ran away. "Wow." Said the second Day Class student said. "I really did it!" The first Day Class student said.

Zero glared at Yuki. "It's none of my business how much you suck up to Kuran but you do know the rules right?" She asked her adoptive little sister.

To Zero a human and a vampire relationship is impossible. She also didn't want the pureblood anywhere near Yuki, who is not only her adoptive little sister but who she also sees and treats as a little sister. Unfortunately for Zero is that Yuki has been in love with Kaname Kuran for years now and is still in love with that bloodsucking pureblood.

"Shut up!" Yuki pouts. "I know already! They're different from the rest of us." She watches as Kaname and the Night Class walk away to their class.

 _Because the Night Class isn't just an Elite Group of beautiful students. The secret that no one knows about the Night Class... is that every one of them is a vampire._

 _For that reason..._

The Day Class girls were still there, screaming and squealing which was getting on Zero's nerves. She took a deep breath before turning towards the screaming and squealing Day Class girls before screaming at them. "LISTEN UP BRATS! GET THE HELL BACK TO YOUR DORMS! WHY DO I HAVE TO DEAL WITH YOU RUNNING AROUND SCREAMING, GOING 'KYA', 'KYA', EVERY DAMN DAY!? WHY!?" She was glaring as she was screaming at the Day Class girls.

 _Yuki and Zero's job as prefects is just a cover._

Yuki started hitting Zero as hard as she could with her small fists. "You were late again! Useless Jerk!."

"That hurts! Oww!" Zero told her. "I'll get you for that later."

"As if."

 _Yuki and Zero's real job is to act as the 'School's Guardians'. To protect the secrets of the Night Class._

 _Ever since long ago. Stretching back into the shadows of history... there has been conflict between humans and vampires. The existence of vampires is still a terrifying reality._

* * *

 **-Chairman's Office-**

"This is ridiculous." Zero said with a deadpan look. She and Yuki are now in the Chairman's office.

 _The reason why students in the Day Class don't know about this school's secret..._

Zero slammed her hands down on the Chairman's desk. "How can you possibly expect just the two of us to guard the whole bunch of those bloodsuckers _and_ deal with those screaming idiots!? Mr. Chairman?"

Kaien could never understand how difficult it was to handle the Night Class students and the Day Class students.

"I'll admit that it is difficult to deal with every night." Kaien admitted as he took a sip of his tea.

 _'Not this again.'_ Yuki thought as she sighed.

 _Is because all of them deliberately block off all connections between the two class._

Zero then points a thumb behind her toward Yuki. "So find someone else to help me before this whole thing implodes! She's worse than useless!"

Yuki becomes angry as she holds out a fist. "Hey! I'm not taking that from someone who's late half the time and absent the rest!"

"Impossible." Kaien takes another sip of his tea. "The role of the Guardians is critical... if the Day Class and the Night Class are to successfully co-exist." He looks at Zero and Yuki over his cup of tea. "You two are the ones I can trust. Besides... it's a thankless job, with long hours, sleepless nights and no respect. No one else would take it. And I know my cute and loving daughters won't disappoint me."

Zero's blood was burning and her anger was almost suffocating. She was sure as hell that she would never, ever call Kaien, 'father' or even worse 'daddy'.

Zero punched Kaien's desk, breaking it. "Kaien, you may have taken care of me... But I don't remember ever becoming your daughter!"

Kaien whined like a child. "You always obsess over the details."

Zero looks over to Yuki, suddenly remembering her sister's presence. "Hey Yuki, you're more his kid than I am. Don't you have anything to say?"

Yuki hums as she rubs the back of her head. "But... the Night Class seems to be getting on really well with the others." Yuki started laughing a little as Zero just stared at her, annoyed. "I'm just happy to help!"

"You're such a good girl, Yuki! I'm so proud of you!" Kaien said as tears started running from his eyes. Then he started going into a melodramatic speech. "Yuki is the only one who truly understands my pacifist idealism! And me!? I dream that one day we will break out of the dark cycle of hatred that haunts the relationship between humans and vampires! I believe that if that youth of today can grow together with open hearts and inquiring minds we can finally build a bridge where by our two races will be able to live together in harmony! That is the glory of education! That is the purpose of the Night Class!"

Zero turned away from Kaien with a deadpan look. "I'm going on patrol. This nut is all yours, Yuki." Zero told Yuki as she walked towards the office doors.

"Hey!" Yuki called out to Zero.

Zero ignored her as she walked out of the office and slammed the door behind her.

"It's a shame... but I do understand why Zero feels the way she does." Kaien said as he calmed down, catching Yuki's attention. "Even within the vampire community... there are evil creatures that still prey upon humans. That's why it would be a disaster if the truth about the Night Class ever got out..."

Yuki slammed her hands on Kaien's already broken desk with a bam. "Kaname would never do anything like that! And there are plenty of vampires just like him too! They're pacifists!"

"Yuki..."

Yuki then went over to the window and opened it. "That's why it's going to be okay, Chairman! Just leave it to us Guardians!" Yuki said with a big smile.

"Yes! Yes!" Kaien said touched as tears started running from his eyes again.

Yuki then jumped out of the window and down to the ground. "I'm going!" Once she hit the ground, she started running.

 _'I don't... have any memories from before I was five. On that snowy night after Kaname saved me. He took me to the Chairman of Cross Academy. And even through I had nothing... the Chairman took care of me and raised me as his own daughter. That's why I've always thought of that night eight years ago... as the night I was 'born'.'_ Yuki thought as she kept on running. _'So that's why... I've always believed... That vampires and human can live together as one.'_

 **...  
...**

Zero heads towards her usual spot, under a tree. She sighed, Yuki always wants to remember her past, her parents and everything before she came here. She couldn't understand it. Zero could remember everything after she was born, the good and the bad.

Taking something out of her uniform's pocket. The tablets that she couldn't take because it seems that she is allergic to them. She doesn't even know why she still has them when she can't take them like the other vampires here at the academy.

The tattoo that she had created four years ago, which was supposed to cover the bite, while in reality it was helping cover her real aura and blocks her nightwalker and pureblood hunger for blood for awhile.

Although Zero wasn't in danger to fall to Level E, she did need blood, real blood. As a tribrid, part nightwalker, part witch and part pureblood, she needs to be fed regularly which she doesn't and she can't take the tablets because she is allergic to them and she would throw them up as her body wasn't accepting them.

* * *

 **-The next day-**

"Cross! Cross!" The teacher yelled out to Yuki. Yuki was asleep, her head was on her arms which were laying on top of her desk. Then the teacher sighed. "Good grief! Nothing wakes that girl up! Alright then Kiryu!"

But just like Yuki, Zero was also asleep with her head on top of her arms which were laying on top of her desk.

A Day Class boy raised his hand. "Teacher, Kiryu's also asleep."

Teacher sighed. "The two of them do this all the time! What on earth are they up to? Detention for the both of them!"

 _The Day Class teachers don't know about the true identity of the Night Class either._

At the end of the class, both Yuki and Zero woke up. "Not detention again!" Yuki whined as she had her head on her desk.

"It's your own fault for staying out all night and sleeping all day." Yori told her friend. She was placing her things in her school bag. "That's something only a vampire would do."

"Eh!?" Yuki said as she looked at her friend in shock. "Y-You don't really believe in vampires, do you?"

Yori looked at Yuki with a deadpan look. "Of course not. I was kidding."

"Oh right."

Yuki saw that Yori got up from her seat and grabbed her arm. "Ah! Hey! Will you come to detention with me today? Please Yori!" Yuki begged her friend. "It sucks having to do it alone with that jerk."

Yuki looks at Yuki. "No way. Anyway I thought you guys were good friends."

Yuki look over to her big sister, who is pretending to be a boy for her own safety. "As if!" Yuki says this rudely as she looked away from Zero. "Zero is flakey, bad-tempered and he's always so gloomy it's depressing!"

Zero huffed in annoyance. "Yuki." Zero said irritated. "I can here you."

"And have you noticed the freaky way he's always so serious?" Yori asked. She couldn't resist fanning the fire.

Yuki sticks her tongue out at Zero. "I'm saying it because I know you can hear me!"

Yuki then noticed that Yori is at the door and was opening it. "Wait! Yori!" She calls out to her friend.

Yori looks over to Yuki and waved at her. "Now that I think about it. You're perfect for each other. By the way, you're late..." Yori told Yuki. She then left the class, closing the door behind her.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Vampire Knight.**

 **I made the main characters younger then they were in show. They are 14 years old or in Yuki's case 13 years old.**

 **Please review because they are amazing and I need them to help me update my story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Flashbacks/dreams/day dreams.**

 **{Visions}.**

* * *

 **-Night time-**

"Look outside. It's getting dark..." The Night Class teacher said. "We here in the Night Class are the first of our kind in the world to test these newly developed blood tablets. Not only are we the pride of this school, we are also the pride of the entire vampire race." He was saying this proudly but also seriously.

"Somehow I really doubt that." Ruka said with a smile.

"We're just a study group, anyway." A male Night Class student said.

"I don't know about that. After all, co-existing with humans like this... is a huge step forward." A female Night Class student said before looking over at Kaname, who was reading a book. "Right, Kaname-sama?"

"That's right." Kaname said as he flipped the page. He then looked at the other Night Class students. "After all we have the Chairman to thank... for everything that we've learned here."

 **...**  
 **...**

Zero and Yuki are standing on the balcony. Zero yawned as she looks out to the shadows of the trees. She yawns again as she looks over to Yuki, who she would tell was watching Kuran.

Zero looked away from Yuki. "So how is Kaname Kuran, your hero, doing tonight?"

Yuki was shocked when Zero asked her this. ""I-It's not like I was only looking at Kaname or anything." Yuki stuttered. "Everyone in the Night Class is behaving themselves perfectly tonight!" Then Yuki looks down to see if there is any Day Class students. "And it doesn't look like anyone from the day class is wandering around either!"

Zero didn't say anything.

Yuki puts her hands on her hips and she had a big smile. "Yup! Looks like we're in for a quiet and peaceful night! We probably don't even need to be here!"

"You're going to jinx it." Zero told her. "I know that... the Chairman thinks that the members of the Night Class are pacifists... but I don't believe it. And there is no way in hell that I'm going to let my guard down." Zero looks at Yuki.

"Ah." Yuki gasped.

"And that's why I just don't understand... how an adult like the Chairman could ever co-operate with them." Zero was angry. How it was now, it wasn't true co-existence. Real co-existence would be how her island, Kuricha Shima (Creature Island) is like, where humans, vampires, witches and other supernatural creatures can live together in peace.

"You said it yourself once." Zero told Yuki. "The reason why they look like humans... is so they can hunt us down more efficiently" Zero shakes her head before she turned away from Yuki and started leaving. "I'm going on patrol."

Yuki watches as Zero walks away. _'I don't understand you, Zero. And that's because when you arrived four years ago... that was the first time I have ever seen pure hatred in someone's eyes. I know that not all vampires are good and kind. The parents that I no longer remember were probably also killed by vampires.'_ Yuki thought. She remembered the day that she first met Zero.

 **Kaien was standing by the 10 year old Zero, who were just staring down to the floor blankly. "This girl's name is Zero Doragon-Kiryu and she is pretending to be a boy for her own safety, so don't tell anyone that she is a girl. She'll be living with us from now on."**

 **Yuki looks at the girl, who is pretending to be a boy. "Yuki, Zero's birth family was killed years ago by a vampire and her adoptive family were just killed by another vampire."**

Yuki was pulled out of her flashback when she heard noise. She looks down to see two Day Class girls. "Looks like some day students are breaking curfew again."

"Can you walk?" A Day Class girl asked the another Day Class girl.

"I don't think so. It hurts to much." The injured Day Class girl said.

Yuki jumped from the balcony and down, grabbed a hold of a tree branch and swung a little before letting go and landed in front of the two Day Class girls. "You two! I want your names and your class!" Yuki said as she pulled on her Disciplinary Committee armband. "Wandering around after dark is strictly prohibited under school regulations! It's very dangerous. please return to your dorms immediately!"

"We just came to take photos of the Night Class students. What the hell is your problem?" Asked the long haired Day Class girl.

Yuki was shocked when she saw the short haired Day Class girl was injured and was bleeding. "Your bleeding!?" She then got the two Day Class girls off the ground and started pushing them towards the Sun Dormitory. "This is really bad. Quick get back to the dorms!"

"Huh? Why?" The two Day Class girls asked in confusion.

"Hurr-" Yuki were saying but stopped when she sensed something or someone. She quickly pulled her Artemis Rod out and quickly swung it. "Who's there!" But a hand caught the Artemis Rod.

"How scary." Akatsuki said. He was the one who grabbed ahold of the Artemis Rod. "I'd expect nothing less from the Chairman's daughter."

Yuki glared at Akatsuki and Aido. "It... it's Akatsuki Kain and Hanabusa Aido from the Night Class. No way!" Both of the Day Class girls said excited.

Aido chuckles as he placed one of his hands on the Artemis Rod. "We smelt blood and decided to come take a look around. You really are mean Yuki. After all... we came here especially to see you." Aido's eyes were glowing crimson now when he smelt blood. "Ah... it's such a lovely scent. Mmm... the scent of your blood." His eyes were back to their normal electric blue.

"Kya!~ Did you hear that? He said we smell nice." One of the Day Class girls said.

"I don't really get it but still..." The other Day Class girl said.

"Aido! If you dare lay a finger on either of them... I won't... forgive..." Yuki was saying but was interrupted.

"Did you fall earlier?" Aido asked as he placed his other hand over one of her hands that was holding the Artemis Rod. "The scent that I was talking about... is your own blood, Yuki.

 _'Dammit! When I swung down from the tree either...'_ Yuki thought. Her wrist was then grabbed by Aido. "Thanks but..." She tries to pull her wrist from Aido's grip but couldn't because he was too strong. _'I can't pull away from him! He's too strong.'_

Aido brought her bloody hand towards him. "You really are... tempting... me." Aido then bits Yuki on the bottom of her palm.

The long hair Day Class girl freaked out when she saw Aido's fangs. "Ah! A vampire!?"

The short hair Day Class girl put her hands over her mouth. "Impossible..."

Aido's grip on Yuki's wrist tightened. _'This is really bad!'_ Yuki thought. "Stop it Aido! Aido!"

Aido pulled away from Yuki's hand. "I want more..." Aido said as he moved behind Yuki and held her to him. "Can I take it from your neck?"

The Day Class girls fainted.

"D-Don't you dare Let me go! Aido!" Yuki yelled out as she tried to get away from him.

 **...**  
 **...**

A few minutes later with Zero. She was standing under a tree and was leaning against the tree trunk. _'I need to call Sebastian and ask if he would bring me some blood. It's been a few months since the last time I have fed and I could feel myself getting weak.'_ She thought as she grabbed her throat, she could feel her hunger.

 **{Aido had ahold of Yuki's wrist and brought her bloody palm toward his face. He then bits down on the bottom of Yuki's palm.}**

Zero growled after she came out of her vision. She froze when smelt Yuki's blood and when she sensed two vampire near by. Zero ran towards where the scent of Yuki's blood and where she could sense the two vampires coming from.

Once she got there she saw Akatsuki Kain and his cousin, Hanabusa Aido. She became angry when she could see and smell Yuki's blood on Aido. She became angrier when she saw Aido holding Yuki close to him and saying something about drinking her blood from her neck.

 _'Honestly, Yuki always seems to attract trouble to her.'_ Zero said with a sigh. Yuki's blood may smell good but Zero could tell that there was something odd about it.

Zero pulls out the Bloody Rose, cocks the gun and pointed at Aido's head. "Drinking blood whilst on school grounds is strictly prohibited. Getting drunk on the scent of blood." Her finger was on the trigger. _'I knew that Kuran couldn't keep his hold on his pets for long.'_ She thought as her finger pressed against the trigger. "You've finally revealed your true nature, vampire."

"Zero, don't!" Yuki yelled out.

"Oh?" Aido looked over towards Zero. "It was just a taste." He licked lips.

Zero got pissed at that and pulled the trigger and Yuki pushed her arm up towards the air, making the shot miss Aido.

"Idiot! Why did you shoot!?" Yuki asked.

Aido opened his eyes after closing them when Zero shot the Bloody Rose. "Whoa, that was scary."

Akatsuki looked up to the tree and saw a magical, purple colored symbol on it before it faded away. "What the...?"

"It's called 'The Bloody Rose'. You should be more careful Aido. It was made to kill creatures like us." Kaname said as he was walking towards them. He then grabbed Aido by the back of Aido's uniform.

"Kaname-sama." Aido said freaking out.

Kaname had Aido by the back of his uniform. "Well then... I'll take care of these fools. The Chairman will need a full report." He stares at Zero. "Is that okay... Kiryu-kun?"

Zero stared at Kaname, not saying anything. Yuki looks at her big sister. "Zero?"

Zero put the Bloody Rose away and she stopped staring at Kaname. "Just get them out of my sight, Kuran."

"Akatsuki." Kaname called out to the orange haired vampire.

"Me?" Akatsuki asked as he pointed his finger towards him.

"Why didn't you stop Aido? You're just as guilty as he is."

Akatsuki sighed as he put a hand on his forehead.

Kaname then looked over to Yuki. "Yuki?"

Yuki looked over at Kaname with a slight blush. "Yes Kaname-senpai?"

"What about the two girls, who fainted? Shall we take care of that too?" Kaname asked.

"Don't worry, we'll take them to the Chairman to have their memories modified." Yuki told Kaname. She then looked behind her to the two passed out Day Class girls. "Poor things."

"I see. Will then, I'm sorry about all of this. I hope it hasn't brought up any bad memories for you, Yuki." Kaname said in concern.

"Oh, no! He didn't actually hurt me, so don't worry about it." Yuki said as she waved her hands in front of her. _'I always knew that Kaname was different.'_ She thought with a smile as Kaname, Aido and Akatsuki started walking away.

Zero looked at Yuki and sighed. _'I don't get why Yuki thinks that Kuran is different then the other vampires because he's not. He is a vampire, a pureblood vampire at that. He still lusts for blood like another vampire.'_ She thought. _'But some what like them, I lust for blood also. But I hardly lust for human blood, the blood that I like is supernatural blood for some reason. It maybe because I'm a tribrid, the only one of my kind.'_

Zero grabbed Yuki's wrist and pulled Yuki's injured hand towards her. "Come here." She said as she took her red uniform tie from around her neck and tied around Yuki's injured hand.

"Thanks Zero." Yuki said with a smile. That was what Zero wanted to protect, she knew from experience that once you get involved with the supernatural world, there was nothing pure in you anymore or so Zero thought.

"Let's go. We still have to deal with the girls." Zero said as she let go of Yuki's wrist.

 _Ever since that day that Zero lost her second family..._

Zero started walking away. "This place reeks of blood. It's making me sick."

 _Zero won't enter a stranger's territory without carry either a gun or another weapon._

"The fact that they actually like this smell... is proof that they're animals." Zero said.

 _Ever since that day four years ago, she didn't let anyone close again, even though she sees Yuki as a little sister. The only ones that she let's close to her are Sebastian and the others that she had saved from turning into Level E's. She is closest to Sebastian though as he is her personal bodyguard/knight._

 **...**  
 **...**

Yuki is in the Chairman's bathroom,, blow-drying her hair. _'Zero... is more talkative now than when she first came here but still...'_ Yuki thought.

Just then the bathroom door was opened and slammed shut by Zero as she came into the bathroom.

"What are you doing in here!?" Yuki yelled out to Zero

Zero gave Yuki a look. "Bite me! The dorm showers are closed until dawn!" Zero yelled back to Yuki.

When Zero was taking off her shirt, Yuki threw something at her. "I'm still a girl, I need privacy!"

 _'No you're not.'_ Zero thought.

"You just thought 'No you're not!' didn't you. I can read your mind, jerk!" Yuki said with one of her rare smiles.

"What's the big deal? I may look like a boy but I'm still a girl. Or have you forgotten?" Zero asked.

"Of course, I haven't forgotten!"

Zero then walks over to Yuki and sniffs her. "W-What?" Yuki asked with a stutter.

"I can't smell the blood anymore." Zero said.

"Oh shut up! My hand has already stopped bleeding. But if it really is like they say in the old legends, I might still turn into a vampire." Yuki slightly joked at the end. "Eight years ago, I was also attacked by a stray vampire... maybe my blood's unusually sweet or something."

 _'Or something.'_ Zero thought. She then walked towards the bathroom door. "How should I know?"

"Right."

"Oh! But I'll be more careful from now on!" Yuki said making Zero look over to her.

Yuki is grinning at Zero. "After all, I'm the Day and Night Guardian of Cross Academy. I can survive no matter how much of my blood vampires drink, right?" Zero didn't say anything and just left the bathroom. "Hey!"

* * *

 **-Moon Dormitory-**

"Ten days suspension?" Aido whined as he put his hands on his cheeks and rested his elbows on his knees. "It was still worth it for a taste of Yuki's blood. I don't think I'll ever be able to endure living off tablets for much longer. Her blood was so delicious..." Aido stopped talking when he saw Kaname.

Kaname had a towel around his neck and he walked over to Aido. He slapped Aido, cutting his cheek. "Pardon?"

Aido pouts. "Sorry..."

Kaname then went up to his room and over to his window. He then licks off Aido's blood from his finger.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Vampire Knight.**

 **Please review because they are amazing and I need them to help me update my story.**


End file.
